


Night On The Town

by TauntedOctopi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sloppy Makeouts, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Reno and Roche go on a drunken date in Wall Market, and end up in a motel together.Part of an art trade!
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



Wall Market in Sector Six was probably the best place for a date, at least by Reno's standards. If you knew where to go - which he did - then you were pretty much guaranteed a good time.

He had been coming to Wall Market since he was old enough to drink. Admittedly, it wasn't the sort of place he ever brought girls on dates, but he'd met plenty of one night stands around the place.

Coming here tonight, with a date in tow no less, seemed almost amusing to him. But, Roche was the sort of guy who appreciated casual debauchery and chaos as much as he did, so he supposed it shouldn't have surprised him that much.

They had started at a bar on the outer part of town, with a plan on working their way in. By the time they left the first bar, they were a lot more comfortable with each other, Reno slouching with his hands in his pockets, Roche his usual boisterous self.

Next, they'd gotten a drink at the Honeybee Inn, just for the sheer theatrics of the place. At least, in Reno's case. Roche had quietly mentioned that he'd never set foot in the place. Reno, being the agent of chaos that he was, had dragged him inside with an almost gleeful smirk on his face.

They had drunk there, too, and ordered a meal to share. Wall Market wasn't the sort of place where you got side eyed for being on a date with someone of the same gender, but the Honeybee was particularly open.

By the time they staggered out of that particular establishment, arms slung around each other, leaving a ridiculous tip to their server as they went, Reno was pretty damn sure he'd have one hell of a hangover in the morning. It'd be worth it, too, if it meant he'd also have a sore jaw.

"We should go bet on the colloseum fights." Roche suggested, sweeping blonde hair from his face.

"Right, except you can predict what those amateurs will d- oh."

Reno grinned. While it was technically cheating, nobody would dare pick a fight with a Turk and a Soldier.

"Make back some of the gil we've spent on beer."

"Not a bad idea." Reno agreed, not knowing how much he would regret that in the morning, or whenever he sobered up enough to realise how terrible of an idea that truly was.

He got an inkling when they staggered out of the underground fighting arena spectator's booths several hours later and several thousand gil lighter.

"Hey. I thought you said. You know how amateurs fight?" the redhead's tone was mildly accusatory, but not truly irritated.

"Maybe I had a bit more to drink than I first thought..." the blonde grinned apologetically.

They'd feel the loss of ten thousand gil apiece later.

"Last time I trust you with any bet." Reno grumbled as they turned down an alleyway to find somewhere to stay for the night. No way he was going back topside in this state. He could crawl into one of the early trains.

Roche, however, seemed to be entirely in good spirits still, laughing when he realised most of the neon signs for accommodation were blinking on "full".

"Great, guess we're sleeping in the street?" Reno vaguely wondered if they could make it over to Sector Seven. Unlikely.

"Don't be stupid. That place has a vacancy." the blonde pointed.

It was one of the seedier themed motels, the sort where people went to hook up for the night and bail. Reno knew from, unfortunately, experience. This particular place, though, he had thankfully never frequented.

Following the blonde Soldier through the door, the redhead practically stumbled after him to the room they were assigned by a tired looking receptionist.

"Sharing a room? In a place like this? How presumptuous."

The Soldier snorted.

"You literally asked me if I wanted you to blow me under the table back at the collosseum."

Reno rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had, hadn't he?

"Was that before or after you lost me ten thousand gil?"

"Definitely before."

Fiddling with the chain and lock on the door, Reno turned to grin at the other man.

"If it's any consolation, I'd still blow you."

The blonde laughed, flopping himself down on the bed. One bed. Singular. 

"Are you always this slutty when you're drunk, or am I a special case?" his tone made it clear he was playing around, not actually shaming whatsoever.

Tossing his blazer onto the floor, the redhead smirked as he approached.

"Depends. What do you think?"

He dropped himself into the taller man's lap, looping his arms around his neck and playing with errant strands of blonde hair.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm a special case, but I also seem to recall you saying you'll never bet with me again."

The Soldier was rewarded with an honest to Gaia pout for his snark. 

"I mean. There's one bet I'd make but I know I'd lose it." he sure was getting comfy in Roche's lap, wiggling a little bit to try and ease the annoying ache in his pants that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere somewhere back around the Honeybee and hadn't left since. 

"So why bet if you know you'll lose?" 

"Maybe the reward for losing is better." he leaned in, placed a light kiss on the other's lips. 

"Reward, huh? Well, consider my interest piqued." 

He might act like an idiot, but Roche wasn't completely stupid. Regardless, he wanted to hear it from Reno himself. 

"Well. Personally I'd bet on you being able to pin me down on this bed and fuck me senseless, but.." 

Shame wasn't a quality the redhead possessed. Thankfully he was quite adept at describing what he wanted, even when drunk. 

"But?" 

No objection, just curiousity. Something hard and seemingly quite thick caught Reno's attention, pressing against his ass. 

"But... I don't have any lube." he admitted. 

The blonde snorted, dragged him into a heady kiss. 

"Better safe than sorry?" he nodded to his leather jacket. One of its pockets had a few little supplies. Just in case. 

"Huh. Guess I wasn't the only one who-" 

"Wanted to get laid?" Roche finished with a smirk, "Yeah, I figured. You're not hard to read. Hope you're not hard to get off, either." 

Any idea of possibly topping went flying out of Reno's head. With women, sure. He didn't mind being the one doing the pinning and fucking. But with a guy? Especially a guy like Roche? Definitely not. 

"Depends on what you do, I guess." 

"Huh." The blonde gave him a little smirk. "How about you put that smartass mouth to use, then maybe you'll find out." 

Clumsy in eagerness and drunkenness, the redhead slid out of the other's lap so he could undress; by the time he turned back to the blonde, both were naked. 

He was so used to having girls on their knees for him, his cock in their mouths, the idea of doing something that he knew felt so good to someone like Roche made him ache again. 

Settling on his knees, the blonde parted his thighs so he could lean in. 

With his left hand, he stroked himself slowly in time with the stripe he licked along the other's cock, base to tip.   
Idly he wondered how it would have felt if he still had his tongue piercing. Regardless, the blonde seemed to like what he was doing; a formerly gloved hand settled in red hair, mussing it, settling into massaging his scalp in rhythm with his sucking. 

While he had more experience with girls, this wasn't his first time giving a guy head, and quite frankly Reno hoped it wouldn't be the last, especially not with Roche. He was nice and thick, a little curved, with a slightly salty taste that the redhead found almost addictive. 

He took the blonde's cock all the way into his mouth, down his throat, moaning around him. 

The Soldier had to admit, it was a damn pretty sight, the redhead on his knees, eyes slightly watered, drooling all over his cock like the greedy boy he was. When Reno wasn't talking, he was at least putting his mouth to good use. 

He was half tempted to keep going; if he wasn't drunk, maybe he would have, but in this state he wasn't sure if he'd be able to go several rounds. Best not to waste the one he'd get, although he mentally filed away wanting to cum in the redhead's mouth for another day. Something told him Reno wouldn't object. 

"C'mon, get up here." he gave him a little tug on the arm; Reno removed his mouth with a lewd pop, licking his lips and kissing the tip of the blonde's cock almost reverently before he climbed back into his lap. 

"Didn't expect you to be such a cute little cockslut." The blonde moved them so they were sitting nice and close to each other, cocks rubbing together as he tossed his own jacket and shirt aside, fishing in a pocket for the lube. 

"Didn't except you to have such a dirty mouth." Reno retorted. 

"Only to special people." the blonde replied, coating his fingers and letting them wander, giving Reno's cock a nice firm stroke before moving his hand around to play with his ass. 

The redhead moaned at the gentle exploration. 

"Shit, red, like that with just one finger? How the hell are you going to take my cock?" Roche laughed, curling said finger and extracting another moan from the lanky redhead. 

"Shut up," Reno muttered, dragging the Soldier into a sloppy kiss, stroking their cocks together while Roche slowly worked him open. He was thankful for the blonde's patience, being eased into it. He wouldn't have been able to take him without some serious, serious prep. 

Finally, after a few minutes of sloppy kissing, three fingers easing him open, he found himself spreading lube along the blonde's cock, suddenly beyond eager to take all of him inside. 

"Turn around." 

Reno did as instructed - a rarity for him that Roche would absolutely make fun of him for later, when he wasn't distracted by the redhead slowly sinking down onto his cock, back pressed against his chest. 

He seized a handful of red hair, forcing Reno to turn his head so that he could kiss him. Their kiss muffled the sound the redhead made as he fully seated himself, but Roche got the gist of it. 

The hand that wasn't in Reno's hair worked its way down to wrap around his cock, stroking slowly as he gave him time to adjust. 

"Jesus - fuck," Reno muttered, wriggling a little bit to get comfortable. Roche was quite big. Not painfully so, but enough that Reno could feel every inch. 

"Hmm?" 

Muttering something that sounded a lot like "big fucking cock", the redhead started to move slowly, lifting himself up and down the blonde's cock at a gentle pace until he was finally used to the sensation. 

"Fuck, that feels..." 

"Good?" the blonde had no preference for gender, just loved the feeling of someone squirming on his cock. Mako exposure had been a blessing, in that sense. 

"Mmhmm." the redhead leaned his head back against the Soldier's chest. "Gonna give it to me?" 

Trying not to laugh, Roche started to slowly thrust up into the other man, pressing open mouthed kisses to his shoulders, moaning softly. Maybe he should have remembered condoms, but neither cared. Bare felt so, so much better, all the better to feel how warm Reno was around him.

The redhead's hand joined his in playing with his cock, leaving the shady to him while he stroked his balls, moaning. Roche supposed he should have known the Turk would have been a loud one, but somehow discovering it on his own was all the better. 

"I can feel you getting tense." the blonde was hardly surprised the other wasn't going to last, either. He supposed he'd been pent up for quite a while before they'd even arrived at the motel, not to mention the fact that he'd been desperately fucking his own hand while he'd sucked him off. 

"'s cause you feel so good." Reno was shameless at the best of times. Drunk, with a hand wrapped around his cock and a gorgeous idiot buried to the hilt inside him hardly counted as the best of times. 

"Haven't even started fucking you properly yet." The Soldier laughed, but picked up the pace. He might be able to outlast the Turk in this case, but given his own inebriated state, it wouldn't be by much. 

He pulled almost all the way out, then smoothly slid back in, moaning in satisfaction at the way the redhead tightened around him. 

"You're so fucking tight, red, feel so fuckin good..." he returned to pressing open mouthed kisses up Reno's neck, turning his head again to kiss him, the kiss sloppy and full of hunger that was barely satisfied when they had to break to breathe. 

Reno slid his hand down between them to gently massage the blonde's balls, rewarded with a sharp thrust and a low moan. 

"Jesus fuck, Reno." His hand tightened around the red head's cock, pumping him with renewed enthusiasm in time with deep, lazy thrusts that reduced the Turk to a sobbing, moaning mess. 

There was a high chance anyone in the neighbouring room would hear, but neither cared. Reno could feel himself getting closer and closer as the Soldier stroked him, pressed deeper inside him. He grinded down against the blonde's hips, moaning loudly as the sensation. 

There was no way he could hold on any longer; turning to kiss the Soldier, he moaned out as he felt his cock ache, throb, twitch in the blonde's hand as hot, thick ropes of his release coated his abdomen, Roche's hand, and dripped onto the mattress beneath them as he came. 

"Shit," the Soldier murmured; next time, he decided, he'd much prefer if the redhead came in his mouth. His own thought train pretty much ended there, became more about how warm and tight Reno was around him, how the redhead was still massaging his aching balls as he fucked him. 

"Fuck," he moaned into his shoulder, "'m gonna cum." 

"Mmhmm, you better." Reno made no move to change their position, so the blonde took it upon himself; he pulled out of the redhead, turning Reno to face him before pressing back into him, moaning at the feeling of being back inside him. 

"Much better." he liked facing him now, holding the redhead by the hips as his own bucked wildly; he kissed the redhead soundly as he felt himself release, emptying himself inside the other with a strangled moan of satisfaction. 

For a moment, neither moved, holding each other. Their hair was tangled together, the stickiness of Reno's release between them, the wetness of his own dripping out onto his thighs. He might have been embarrassed by how much he came if Reno didn't have a blissed out look on that pretty face of his. 

"Hey, Roche?" the redhead spoke after a moment. 

"Yeah?" 

"I still won the bet. You didn't pin me down."

"Mm, but I did fuck you senseless." the blonde grinned, knowing there was no way Reno would even try to deny that. 

The Turk huffed. 

"You're right. Guess we're even then. What's the prize?" 

Roche grinned at him. 

"I'll return the favour when we're sober. For now, let's clean up and sleep. We're both on duty in the morning." 

Reno snorted. 

"When did you get so responsible?"

"Top duties." the Soldier muttered, standing, carrying Reno with him to the bathroom, carefully pulling out of him and setting him down so he could turn the shower on. 

"Huh. Not used to getting the after-care myself." Reno rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, followed the blonde into the too-small shower. 

"Get used to it." 

"Plan on making a habit of this?" 

"Yeah." the blonde shrugged, "but somewhere nicer next time." 

Reno smirked. 

"Fine. But next time, I'm winning that bet."


End file.
